


Unexpected Reunion

by Coalmine301



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Family Reveal, Gen, Jango Fett Lives, Mandalorian Obi-Wan Kenobi, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coalmine301/pseuds/Coalmine301
Summary: The jetii sneezed.Jango blinked. Had that really-The jetii sneezed again. And again. And again.Well, now this was awkward.
Relationships: Jango Fett & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 382





	Unexpected Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Obi-wan: *sneezes*  
> Jango, who had been beating his ass five seconds earlier: *mother-hen mode activate*

A cream blur of motion caught the corner of Jango’s eye. He whipped around, bringing up beskar gauntlets to block the azure blade.

The jetii’s eyes briefly widened in surprise, taking a quick step back. By the time the warlock’s auburn bootheel hit the ground Jango had his gauntlet’s flamethrower ready. 

And it was only fair that he use such a weapon. A burst of amber conquered part of his vision, the flames reached for their target. Orange light lit up the abandoned warehouse, shadows dancing across the walls. 

Jango half expected the redheaded sorcerer to run from the flames. Or at least have the good decency to stand there and get barbecued. What he did not expect was for the jetii to duck beneath the flames, already swinging his lightsaber.

Instinctively, Jango threw himself back, just barely dodging the glowing blade’s deadly arc. And then leaping back for the next one. A subtle smirk appeared on bearded features.

Oh like hell was he going to let the jetii get away with that! 

Snarling, he drew back a fist and clocked the warlock right in the jaw. Predictably he redhead stumbled back in surprise, his guard briefly dropping.

Jango rushed towards the jetii, blaster cocked, hidden flamethrower ready, prepared for everything the sorcerer could throw-

Or at least, he thought he was. Bearded features suddenly contorted, eyes squinting as the mouth opened slightly. He even held out one finger, clearly asking for a minute.

Jango scrambled to a halt in surprise. Of course he kept his guard up, the particular jetii was crafty as their tussle of Kamino taught him. He must not give this man a chance to surprise-

The jetii sneezed. 

Jango blinked. Had that really-

The jetii sneezed again. And again. And again. 

Well, now this was awkward. 

Logically Jango knew he should probably rush in and finish the jetii off before he recovered. And yet the dark-skinned man found himself holding back, watching the enemy. He even started to feel bad for the warlock. (What?! He sounded like death. Don’t look at him like that!)

At last the enemy warrior seemed to recover, making a noise that was half groan half inhale.

“... Are you alright?” Jango tentatively asked.

“Yeah,” the jetii replied, vice oddly nasal, though anyone with half a brain could tell he wasn’t. “It’s just a mild case of the Raxxis flu. Don’t worry about it.”

Jango blinked. “Don’t you core-worlders get vaccinated for it?”

The jetii gave a shrug and a half-hearted smile. “I’m allergic to the stuff.”

Inwardly Jango gave a wince of sympathy. Raxxis was by no means a dangerous disease, just completely and utterly miserable in every sense of the word. It drained the victim’s strength with every passing day until they were almost unable to sit up in bed. 

He didn’t know how long the jetii had this disease, but he was mildly surprised -and a little impressed- he was still able to fight with it.

Of course he was also surprised the man’s medic let him out on the field. 

He barely had time to ponder this before the jetii broke out in another sneezing fit. By the time he had finished Jango could tell the man’s head was spinning.

Before Jango could stop himself he was moving forward, grabbing the jetii’s right elbow. To his surprise the redhead didn’t resist when Jango tugged him over to the wall. It could easily have been the disorientation that allowed Jango to gently manhandle the redhead to sitting down.

Blue eyes blinked a silent question. A barded mouth opened, only to shut when Jango shoved a tissue at the man’s face. If he was going to talk, he could do so when he sounded less congested.

“Why are you helping me?” The jetii asked, gazing warily up at the mandalorian. 

And Jango had no answer to that. Here was the enemy of his people, on the ground and at his mercy. Ill with some strange illness. He could very easily kill him right now, claiming an invaluable victory for the Separatists.

And yet…

He shrugged. “I don’t know,” he replied honestly. “I guess you kind of remind me of someone I used to know.”

“Who?” The jetii asked before immediately breaking out into a coughing fit.

Jango glanced down, concern rising within him. Impatiently, the mandalorian pushed it aside. This was an enemy soldier, he shouldn’t be feeling such borderline-paternal things for the man. And yet, here he was.

“My cousin,” Jango replied. “He was such a little thing yet sneezed like a cannon shot,” he gave a slight chuckle. “You even look a little like him, actually.”

A ginger eyebrow krept up the jetii’s forehead. One man with short black hair, dark skin, and deep amber eyes. The other with flame-red hair, pale skin, and azure eyes. Yes, one could totally say the family resemblance was there.

“He was a foundling,” Jango explained. “Though no less my kin.” Once again the jetii started sneezing into his elbow, Jango pausing to let him finish. “I only knew him for a couple years, he disappeared before he turned five. Never knew what happened to him.”

Jango wasn’t entirely sure why he was spilling all of this. Maybe because the jetii wasn’t topping him, quietly listening to the story. Maybe because he hadn’t really gotten the chance to talk about this to anyone else. Either way he continued.

“I remember he had this strange birthmark on his forearm,” Jango mused. One would think that would make it easy to track the man down, or at least Jango had assumed. Turns out he hand underestimated how many beings wore long sleeves or kept their firearms protected. 

Suddenly the man on the ground froze. Jango glanced down, anticipating another sneezing fit, only to find the other staring up at him with widened blue eyes.

“A forearm birthmark?” The jetii blinked. “...Kinda like this one?” And then he tugged off a vambrace. 

There on the pale skin was a strange, dark red-ish shape. At first Jango thought it was some kind of bruise, but as he got closer he realized it was actually a bizarre birthmark. A little distorted as the bearded man grew, but just like the one he remembered.

But… but that couldn’t be. It must be a coincidence, it had to be! Even though said coincidence was one in a million...

Jango took off his helmet as if his view screen was deceiving him. It wasn’t.

Together the two looked at each other, then down at the mark, then back at each other.

“Ob’ika?”


End file.
